


Just A Lil' Crush

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can you write a stevexreader where she broke her arm on the last mission so he helps her with everything and the other avengers tease them cuz steve has a massive crush on her❤
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 26





	Just A Lil' Crush

The mission was an absolute success…well…sorta. You disposed of the chemical weapon and you saved millions of lives! But you came out with a broken arm. You were going against a Hydra agent. When he got you on the ground, he stomped on your arm thus breaking it. Luckily for you, America’s Golden Boy, aka Steve, came and knocked the guy out.

He immediately picked you up bridal style and started heading for the roof where Tony and Clint were waiting for you and the rest of the team.

“My arm’s broken, not my legs, Steve.”

“It’s okay, I got ya.”

He held you the entire time until you got to the compound. He didn’t leave your side as Doctor Cho examined you.

“You’re going to need a cast and three to four weeks off the field.”

You pouted and Steve gave you a warning glance, “It’s for the best, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes, “Ugh. Fine!”

An hour later you were back in your room and Steve was being sooo overbearing. He tucked you in bed, fluffed the pillow behind you and for your arm. He brought you all of your favorite snacks. You chuckled and he stopped, “What?”

You shook your head, “Nothing. You’re like an overbearing mother.” Your comment made Steve smile.

“I just want you to be comfortable so you could heal quicker. So you could be out with the field with m-everyone!” Steve nervously chuckled, “I’ll go bring you some food.”

You playfully rolled your eyes, “I can walk to the kitchen myself, Steven!”

“Not if I can help it.” He gave you a wink that made your heart flutter then he exited the room. 

He made it to the end of the hallway and bumped into Bucky, “Woah. Hey! You missed the debriefing.”

“Yeah, I was with Y/N getting her arm checked out.”

Bucky grinned, “Oooohh you and Y/N, huh?”

Steve groaned, “Don’t start, man.”

“So you gonna tell her you have a crush on her or what?”

“Who does he have a crush on?” Sam asked as he Wanda, Nat, and Bruce came walking up behind Bucky.

“Y/N, obviously.” Nat said smiling at Wanda.

Sam scoffed, “Okay. Whatever. My bad for not being a super spy like you. Anyway,” he looked to Steve, “you should tell her.” Everyone around him nodded.

“Uh, no. I’m good.” He slipped past his friends and walked towards the kitchen where Tony was setting down five boxes of pizza on the counter.

Steve took two plates and set three pieces each on them. Tony chuckled, “Hungry, Cap?”

“It’s for Y/N.” Before Tony could say anything, Steve stopped him, “Don’t you dare start either. If I’ll tell her I have a crush on her, I’ll do it on my own terms.”

“You have a crush on me?” Steve froze at the sound of your voice. 

He turned around, “What are you doing out of bed?”

You chuckled, “I told you, my legs work fine.” You walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. You then walked up to Steve and grabbed one of the plates from his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “And I may have a crush on you too.” You gave him a wink and went walking back to your room. 

He stood there in shock for a couple minutes. Then he noticed everyone around him grinning. He cleared his throat and composed himself. But then he couldn’t help it. He broke out into a smile as he began to walk back to your room for a night of pizza, movies, and kisses.


End file.
